The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo
by colormaster
Summary: Shuuhei walks into the bar and there she is standing there looking like a goddess in her silvery dress. She has scars and tattoos also. Do her scars run deeper and hurt more? Will Shuuhei be able to protect her and comfort her in the good and bad times?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

She stood in the rain watching as they pulled his lifeless body out of the wreckage. She had no idea what was going on or why the crowd of people couldn't hear her. She continued to scream at them anyway. Then she saw it, the bright light and she started to step toward it when suddenly she heard his voice.

She woke sweating from the intensity of the dream that haunted her. She got up and went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. She was growing tired of all the dreams and screams that kept her awake at night. She looked at the clock it was just after three in the morning and the second time she woke that night.

"Ugh this sucks," she thought. She wanted to go back to sleep but she knew the dream would just return. She got out her dairy and wrote about the things she could remember about the dream. It got fuzzier and fuzzier as the years pasted.

She had been looking forward to work the coming night but this one was keeping her from getting the rest she desperately needed. Maybe her boss would let her perform tonight. She always felt better after singing and playing her guitar at the club/bar she worked at. The man who owned it found her after her arrival and let her stay if she would help out at night in the club. She accepted after thinking about it for a while. When she had enough money saved she went out a bought a new guitar since she could find hers. She absolutely loved that guitar, it had saved her from being depressed and committing suicide so many times she lost count. It was her release, her way of expressing her deepest desires and hurts.

10:30 pm

He looked at Izuru Kira as the first of their drinks were sat in front of them. "what's wrong now, Kira," he asked.

"Why did you bring me here, Hisagi? I thought you and Matsumoto were on a date."

"Me? Date her? Are you kidding? We just come here together for drinks. Plus she's into some guy that's in the house band."

"You should play sometime. I'm sure they'd love it."

He took a sip and said, "I don't play in front of people."

The lights dimmed and a song began to play and when the spotlight lit the stage a lone girl stood strumming an awesome guitar with flames painted on it. She started singing and Hisagi, Shuuhei was stunned. Her voice was beautiful, clear, sweet and yet sad as she sang about love. When she finished the entire place became loud with whistles and cheers. She was good and as the light went back to normal he was that the girl was also beautiful as beautiful as her voice had been.

That performance had rejuvenated her; made her feel alive and well. The place was loud with chatter and several of the customers commented about her song. She smiled and headed back toward the bar. She had a job to do after all. The lead guitar of the house band came up to her.

"Hey, Hotaru that was awesome. We should get together sometime and play a little something."

"Maybe one of these days I'll take you up on that offer but not anytime soon," Hotaru said to the man she had despised from the moment she met him. He was a total playboy and was looking for fame and money. He only asked her because he knew that she was way better a playing guitar than he was. She walked over to a group at the bar and asked if they needed anything. One was a blonde male who looked just miserable, the other male beside him had dark hair and tattoos on his face, the girl on the other side of him had ginger colored hair and boobs about to fall out of her shirt. The dark haired man had a smirk on his face and she wondered what the heck was so amusing.

"There a problem sir," she asked him.

"Nope, no problem. Why?"

"You are smirking."

"Really," he asked embarrassed with a light blush coming to his face.

"Yeah. Anyway would you like something else or a refill?"

"No, I'm good, thanks. That was a nice song by the way."

"Thanks. I don't get to do that as much as I'd like but I'm happy anyway."

"You actually enjoy playing in front of others?"

"Yes, I do. I don't really think of it as playing for them though. I play because playing makes me happy and it helps take away the pain," Hotaru said with a look of complete and utter happiness tinged with a tad of sadness on her face. Shuuhei wondered what had happened to put it there, but was too afraid to ask. He had just met her. "But anyways I have work to do but if you all need something just ask."

"Thanks we will."

After Matsumoto was totally wasted and Kira was slightly tipsy, Shuuhei helped them get home safely. He wasn't as drunk as the other two were. He had been watching the girl the whole time. That's until Matsumoto started to get too loud. In the barracks and in his own bed Shuuhei thought and dreamed of the girl who rocked his socks.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Hotaru was cleaning up the bar one afternoon when the door opened and in walked several people. She didn't look up from her work until the owner said "Welcome Sirs, how can I help you today."

What she saw horrified her. "Soul Reapers," she thought in disgust.

"We are looking for Hotaru Takahashi," Byakuya Kuchiki said looking straight at Hotaru. He walked past the owner and stood in front of Hotaru. "Takahashi, Hotaru you are under arrest for fleeing the duties of a Soul Reaper. Come with us at once."

Hotaru sighed and then said, "Sure took you guys long enough to find me. I'll come peacefully if you promise not to punish this kind gentleman who took me in."

"No harm will come to him," Byakuya promised. "Now come home," he whispered.

The next few days were a blur for Hotaru. She returned to the Seireitei and to the 6th squad barracks. How she hated the 6th division but there was an upside to being back, she could see her best friends again Rukia and Renji. They didn't seem as close as they used to be, something happened in the last few years since she had seen them. She had a feeling it had something to do with a substitute soul reaper with orange hair. She didn't know his name yet but she'd find out eventually. Everything seemed the same besides that.

One day while delivering some papers to Captain Kuchiki, he saw a girl that reminded him of the girl from the bar. He had been back several time but had yet to see her. Now she seemed to be everywhere he went. Was she a figment of his imagination or was he really seeing her in the soul society?

Suddenly someone ran into him. He looked at the figure that he fell on top of after they collided. It was her! He jumped up off her. "W…what are you doing here," he asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Was that hate he saw in her eyes?

"I'm sorry for falling on you. I wasn't looking where I was going…"

"Oh stuff it. It was my fault. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. I… I got distracted by…"

"By what?"

"huh? Oh nothing. So who are you again?"

"Lieutenant Shuuhei Hisagi. We met at that bar you sang at."

"Oh. I don't remember. I'm Hotaru Takahashi the runaway."

"Runaway?"

"Yep. Five years ago I ran away from the Soul Society. Leaving behind my duties and the arranged marriage I was about to be forced into. There has been quite a ruckus around here lately. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Did Captain Aizen really do what they say he did?"

"Yep. The whole sordid mess happened," Shuuhei got a bad taste in his mouth while telling that to Hotaru.

"How unfortunate…"

"Unfortunate… unfortunate! It was downright horrific!" Shuuhei fumed.

"Ok… ok… I'm sorry. Calm down Hisagi-san. May I ask what happened?"

Shuuhei looked down at her. She gave him a small apologetic smile. He caved… he couldn't be mad at her she wasn't here for all the turmoil that man had caused… to everyone… to him personally.

"What are you doing, Hotaru," came Byakuya Kuchiki's voice. Hotaru groaned.

"None of your bees wax Byakuya," Hotaru growled.

"Lieutenant Hisagi, Don't you have work to do?"

"Yes sir. I was just having a friendly conversation with Takahashi-san."

"Get back to work. Hotaru let's go." Hotaru looked at Shuuhei with pleading eyes just begging for him to help her, but he could do nothing. He didn't know what to do for her anyway.

"Coming." She smiled and waved at him like it was the last time she would ever see him. It caused him to feel bad for her and he really, really wanted her to stay.

When they were out of hearing distance of Hisagi-san, Hotaru asked, "why are you such a jerk, Byakuya."

"I'm not a jerk, Hotaru. You are to be my future wife so please refrain from flirting with other men."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Two days after that encounter.

"Renji… Renji… Renji wake up!"

"Huh? What?"

"Ugh you're so lazy. Here your paperwork is all done."

"Done? How? When? Who?"

"That just leaves where, doesn't it?" Hotaru laughed.

"Shut up! What happened?"

"You fell asleep while I was telling you about the other day when I ran into Hisagi-san. I let you sleep you looked so cute plus you have been working a lot lately. I finished it for you and don't worry no one will know except you and me. We should go party tonight."

"What about Captain Kuchiki?"

"Renji, since when have I ever worried about Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"Never. That's the problem you never ever worry about him and your future together."

"As far as I'm concerned, Renji, there never was or ever will be a future for me and him together. Now if we could go our separate ways then I could see a future. One where I control what I do and not him. I … I don't love him, Renji." She looked up at Renji. "How am I supposed to be his wife when I don't love him? I want marry for love. I want someone who is similar to me… not the dead beat Byakuya is. I want someone who loves music as much or more than I do."

"Sounds like you have someone in mind."

"Do not. I've tried to be with someone who is exactly like me… it didn't work out so well." Hotaru looked down at the floor and sighed. How come she was the only person in the Soul society that still remembered the life they had when they were a part of the World of the Living? Why was it that she wanted to be with him and only him? Why couldn't she just forget already? She has been dead for over 10 years so why did she remember her life in the world of the living? She remembers her day in the academy after the soul society found out that she had awesome spiritual pressure. If she wanted she could kick Byakuya's butt until he actually begged for mercy which she is often tempted not to give him.

Renji looked at her as she mused about her troubles and her past. He knew it was hard on her… hard for her to forget the life she had, her past amongst the living. "Can I get you something… like… a grape popsicle?" she smiled and nodded. "Here you go," he said as he pulled a grape lollipop out of his uniform. " I know I said popsicle but it would have melted."

"This is just fine Renji." He could always make her smile. Maybe she should tell Byakuya about this, about not wanting to marry him. She had told him all of it before and she thought running would send the message loud and clear. Why had she come back? Why did she not say no and fight to stay where she felt the happiest? Would she ever stop doing the stupidest things?

Shuuhei was doing his paperwork when Renji Abarai from the 6th division came in and put a stack of papers on his desk.

"Hello Hisagi-san," Renji mimicked Hotaru.

"Not now Lieutenant Abarai."

"I think she likes you."

"Who?"

"Um… a little green eyed sweetie that loves music more than life itself."

"Green eyed? I thought they were gray."

"Depends on her mood. They are greenish-gray with a tad of blue depending on what she wears."

"You've seen her in something other than the uniform?"

"You have too if I remember correctly. You met her in a bar."

"I didn't know she was one of us."

"She's not. She never wanted this gig. She was forced just like she's being forced now. Man, she sure does have a lot to deal with lately. She wishes to go back to that bar but she knows they'll find her there and cause trouble."

"She was wearing a blue t-shirt and black pants. Wonder what a blue flower kimono would look like on her…" Shuuhei thought out loud.

"She'd look smoking," Renji said. "I knew it! You like her too!"

"Renji"

"This is great!"

"Renji!"

"Simply great! Now to…"

"RENJI ABARAI!"

"What?"

"You can't tell her. She's with Captain Kuchiki."

"You know about that?"

"About what?"

"About Captain Kuchiki and Hotaru being engaged."

"ENGAGED?"

"Yeah like to be married to each other in the future."

"No way."

"Way, but she hates the idea. That's why she ran away five years ago. She doesn't want anything to do with Captain Kuchiki. She hates his guts with a passion. She almost killed him once, but I finally stopped her."

"When was that?"

"Right after she found out that they were to be married. She got so mad that she pulled out her zanpakuto so fast and in his face before he could say her name. She scared the crap out of me that day and I'll always remember not to make her angry…ever."

"Did she go bankai?"

"Nope. She did it all with her shikai. That's some scary stuff right there, man."

"What happened?"

"It took a long time for me to get in the way enough to make her loosen up a little but she kept at him. I finally knocked her zanpakuto out her hands and got my hands around her. She kept fighting me though. Captain Kuchiki had fallen down, his zanpakuto still in his hand and a look so… so… so scared on his face. I asked if he was ok. He shook his head yes then he passed out. When she calmed down she started crying. She cried non-stop for three days and then she was gone. She had run away. We looked everywhere for her."

"What took so long in finding her?"

"Captain found her a few days before the whole Aizen thing started. I guess it was the day he brought Rukia back. It had been five years and he finally found her. He was torn between her and Rukia. He choose to let her be for the time being. He told me one day that he found her and that he couldn't bring himself to bring her back. He said that she looked so happy there, she looked so natural there, like that was the place she was always meant to be. He left her there and when I asked about her during the whole Aizen thing he said she would be safer there. She would be happy there…"

"Then why did he bring her back now?"

"I'm not supposed to know this and please don't shared it with anyone."

"Ok. I swear I won't tell anyone."

"Captain Kuchiki… he loves her. I know it's hard to believe but he does. He truly does love her. She doesn't see it… doesn't want to see it. After so long Byakuya is able to love again but she doesn't give him a chance."

"Maybe she should be told that he loves her," Shuuhei said even though his insides were screaming at him to be quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Shuuhei lay on his bed in the barracks of the 9th division. He couldn't stop thinking about what Renji had said earlier. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki loved Hotaru. For some unknown reason Shuuhei didn't like the sound of that. Was Renji right? Did he like Hotaru? He couldn't, he'd only seen and spoken to her twice. She was beautiful with dark blonde almost brown hair and her smoky greenish-bluish-gray eyes. She love music and she played guitar just like he did. It was easy to read her emotion they were written on her face and in her eyes… her expressive eyes. He should get some sleep before he got in trouble for sleeping on the job.

Byakuya woke one morning to the sound of Hotaru yelling at someone… again. Why did she have to be at his house so early? Oh yeah… she was supposed to come by for a fitting. His family and the other nobles thought that he should marry again and produce offspring. The idea made him cringe, especially when he remembered that they all would be watching his and Her every move after the wedding that his family decided to move up. A fact he still had not told Hotaru and a deed he was scared to tell her for fear of her wrath again. Maybe he should get Renji to tell her, she wouldn't try to kill him but she might also not believe him. She'd say stop joking and then lightly punch him in the arm.

She would likely try and chop his head off if Byakuya was to tell her himself. He wasn't afraid of anything or anyone… except her.

"BYAKUYA!"

"What is it," he said as he went to open the door to his bedroom. One look at her face told him all he needed to know. Someone had told her about the wedding date being moved up.

"Uh oh," he thought. "Look here it's too early in the morning to be making…" the look she gave him said "shut it or I'll shut it for you" in her case she meant it literally. "um I'm sorry about not telling you sooner but I… I was…"

"You were what?"

"I was scared you'd try to kill me again," he said looking at her bare feet. He sighed.

"Good."

"What?"

"It's good that you're scared," she said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Byakuya… I… I have told you this before, but I don't want to marry you. I don't love you and I don't think I ever can."

"I know," he said sadly. "Can you at least try." He was glad no one was around this morning. He would hate it if someone could see and hear how scared and vulnerable he was right now at this moment when he finally told her how he felt. "Hotaru I… I l…l… I love you."

"You what?"

"I love you, Taru. I love you."

Tears fell from Hotaru's eyes then came a shaking sob. Byakuya looked at her with such concern and worry so apparent in his eyes. He reached for her and she let him hold her. She shouldn't be encouraging him, she knew that but when he called her Taru she just fell to pieces. If anyone saw them like this they would think they were lovers. That was the name He used to call her. That was the name that only He called her. She remember his scent, the feel of his arms around her, the feel of his skin on hers the night she lose her virginity to Him, the way he held her after watching her sick father die, and the way they had shared ice cream and kisses. She missed Him. Had Byakuya used it against her? He knew what the name meant to her. Did want her that badly that he would use the fact they looked and sounded so similar to take advantage.

She pushed Byakuya away and ran. She ran and ran and ran. She didn't run out of the soul society this time she just ran around inside of it for a long time.

Shuuhei was heading to the tenth division captain's office when a blur whirred pass him. He didn't know who it was but he knew that that person was crying. He wanted to go after her or him but had other things to do so maybe later he would try and find out what happened.

A few hours later he walked out to Captain Hitsugaya's office and right into the path of the speeding runaway. They collided and the runaway landed on top of Shuuhei.

When he looked at the face of the person on top of him, he noticed the tears and then the fact that this person was Hotaru.

"Hotaru? Hotaru, what's wrong?"

"He… He…he"

"Who?"

"Byakuya. He… he called me Taru. Only… only….He's allowed to call me that."

"Who?"

"Keiichiro."

"Who is Keiichiro?"

"He was my… my lover in the world of the living."

"You remember the life you had there?"

"Almost everything." Shuuhei moved so that they were sitting up instead laying on the ground with her on top of him. He moved her so that she was sitting his lap and he was holding her to him. She buried her face into his chest. "How could he? How could… he do that? He knew… he knew…"

"What?"

"Byakuya knew that that was the name that Kei-chan always called me. He used it so that he could have the upper hand. I was furious they move our wedding day up to two weeks from tomorrow. I can't… I can't…"

"Can't what?"

"I can't marry him. I don't want to. I don't love him. I have to get out of this and soon."

"I wish I could help but I don't know how." Had he meant to say that out loud? Did she hear him say it? He looked down at her and the look on her face told him that she had indeed heard him say it.

"You want to help me?"

"Yes." No point in turning back now.

"Why?"

"Because… because I think you are an amazing person and a free spirit that needs to be free in order to be happy, in order for you to live." She looked at him with an emotion he didn't know, one he couldn't describe even if he tried. She reached up to his face and kissed him with tears in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Byakuya walked and walked. After a while he saw two people sitting on the ground. As he got closer he recognized that the couple was Hotaru and Lieutenant Hisagi. He watched as Hotaru reached up and kissed Hisagi. Hisagi hesitated but soon wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. If he didn't know better he would have thought these two had been lovers for a long time with the way they kissed. He grew sad and decided he needed to do something. He didn't know what to do so he continued to walk.

"She doesn't love me, but it looked as if she might be falling for Hisagi. What does he have that I don't? Tattoos? How could she do this," he kept on walking just as Hotaru had run earlier. He went all through the Soul Society avoiding the place he saw her kiss him. He was deep in his thoughts when he bumped into someone.

It was his lieutenant, Renji. "What's up Captain," the red head asked.

"Nothing," the sadness evident in his voice.

"Um Captain? You sure?"

"Positive…ly not."

"What happened?"

"I saw… I saw…Hotaru…kiss Lieutenant Hisagi."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me, she kissed him."

"Dang that was fast. He told me that you should be telling her that you love her."

"I did," he said softly.

"What? Couldn't hear you."

"I told her that I loved her but she ran off crying. I don't understand. What did I do wrong?"

"You called me Taru," Hotaru's voice said out of nowhere.

"How did you… when did you…"

"Just now."

"What does calling you Taru have to do with you kissing lieutenant Hisagi?"

"You saw that?"

"Yes," Byakuya said sadly. Hotaru looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Byakuya, but I told you that I didn't love you… can't love you. I'm so sorry. I wish I could change that fact. You seem like a nice guy once you get pass the cold exterior. I love my Keiichiro. He was the only one who ever called me Taru. When you called me that I remembered everything that we used to do together. The way you and him look and sound so similar just didn't help matters much. His hair was shorter than yours and I begged him to let it grow but he never would. Then I watched as he lived and I didn't. I had to leave him as he called my name as he cried over my dead body. I had to go… I had to…" fresh tears streamed down her face. "I miss him so much… he understood me… he knew me better than anyone… he was the only one who showed me what real love was all about. He was the first person to see past the bad-a$$ mask I wore. He saw me for who I really was and accepted that I wanted to portray myself as this bad-a$$ little girl who was tough as nails."

"You still are tough as nails," Renji said. "You scared the crap out of the guy who is the king of indifference... the guy who everyone except the ones older than him and captain Kenpachi are afraid of."

"Thanks, Renji."

"No Problem Captain."

"He's right you know, Hotaru. You can kick my butt. You can also be sweet and caring. You work hard and help those around. For the most part you follow the rules."

"That's sweet Byakuya." She smiled.

"But it's not enough is it?"

"I'm sorry but no it's not." She stepped closer and gave Byakuya Kuchiki a kiss. "One day you will find someone better for you than me. Someone you can be yourself with."

"Thank you, Hotaru. I will do what I can to get us both out of the marriage. For you." Hotaru smiled and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo.

Ch. 6

Byakuya actually felt happy, happy that he could do something for Hotaru. For the first time he understood how Renji felt when Renji thought that Rukia liked that orange haired kid instead of him. Even though he didn't know exactly how that whole thing was going, he was happy that Rukia and Renji seemed to be friends again. He also knew how it felt to be free. He hadn't known it at the time but focusing on trying to get Hotaru to love him had made him feel trapped. He also felt trapped by his responsibility as the head of the Kuchiki clan. He just had to find a way out of the whole marriage to Hotaru thing. Could the High Commander help him and Hotaru? He had to find a way, he just had to.

Byakuya then did something he hasn't done in years. He laughed. That's right he laughed a nice belly laugh. He would find the girl that was right for him or maybe he had already found her in Hisana. Why did she have to die and leave him all alone? He had Rukia but it wasn't the same. He wanted Hisana yet he had wanted Hotaru. What was going to happen to the happiness he once had at the thought of being married again, at the thought that he would have someone to love and someone to love him back? He needed to be loved. He deserved it, right?

2 Weeks past.

Shuuhei was in the middle of a large stack of paperwork when a very happy Renji walked in with another stack of paper. "What do you want Renji," Shuuhei asked sourly.

"Well this should be the happiest day of your life."

"Why's that?"

"Um because… seriously you haven't heard. It's all over the Soul Society. Byakuya and Hotaru they aren't getting married."

"Not getting married? Why not?"

"Well for one thing they don't love each other…"

"But Byakuya..."

"Yeah he thought so too but when he thought about it long enough he knew he didn't really love her. He looked so relieved when his family said that if he was sure she'd bare bad children with the way she ran off and worked at a bar. They were convinced that she wouldn't make a good wife for him either so she got the boot. She was happy too. Although she wasn't happy with the new reputation she got. Oh boy you should have seen her face… actually you probably wouldn't want that. She might scare you into second thoughts about dating her."

"Dating her? Me?"

"From the way Byakuya put it the other day you and Hotaru were meant for each other. The way you two kissed was something else according to him anyway.

"That was in a moment of emotional… confusion. She… She only did that because I… I told her that she needed to be free in order to live and be happy. That's all. It meant nothing."

"Uh huh and I'm the Easter bunny. Dude get off your lazy butt and go kiss the living daylights out of her like you mean it. You know you want to."

"What about you? Why don't you go kiss the living daylights out of Rukia like you want to? Huh?"

"Rukia is different. She'd kill me."

"You don't think Hotaru will kill me?"

"No way, man. She likes you. She might slap you but she wouldn't kill you."

"You sure about that?"

"Positively."

"I'll work on it… later."

"Aww come on. She's not going to wait forever ya know."

"I know but…"

"But what?"

"She doesn't love me."

"Yet. She doesn't love you yet but she will. I know her too well."

"If you know so much then why don't you fall in love with her?"

"Ew gross, man. She's like my little sister. I want to see her happy and I think she'll be happiest with you."

Shuuhei became sad and asked, "Do you know who Keiichiro is?"

"Yes," Renji replied sadly. "Do you?"

"He was her lover in the world of the living. He was there when she died. He was the only one who called her Taru. That's why she ran. Byakuya…"

"Yeah I know. She came in while he was telling me about it."

"What am I supposed to do about him?"

"Make her forget…Make her want to be with you and only you."

"How?"

"You'll have you figure that out yourself. That's what makes it fun."

"Fun huh? I'll just have to try it then won't I?" He grinned. Maybe he could make her forget about that other guy. Maybe Renji was right. He knew he had to at least try. He needed a plan and fast. "Renji?"

"Yeah?"

"I need your help. You know her pretty well don't you?"

"Yeah. What do you need?"

"I need help making her forget. You know her. You know what she likes and what she's like. Help me out, will you?"

"Yeah, the two heads are better than one."

"So what do I do first?"

"First, we need to steal her diary."

"Why steal her diary?"

"To see if she likes you or not and to see if she has written about Kei."

"You're gonna have to steal it, Renji. She'll be angry if she finds out I took it."

"True. I'll see you tomorrow after lunch. I'll have the dairy and then we can talk strategy."

"See you tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo.

Ch. 7

The next day Renji and Shuuhei got together and looked at Hotaru's stolen diary.

"So what's it say?"

"I have no idea. It's like it's in some kind of code. Here look."

"Whoa I don't think even the 12th division could crack this."

"They couldn't even if they tried," a voice said. "What do you think you two are doing with my diary?"

They looked up only to see that Hotaru was looking down at them from the tree they sat under.

"Uh hi."

"Don't 'hi' me. Why did you steal me diary, RENJI?"

"Uh I was um it was his idea," Renji pointed at Shuuhei.

"MY IDEA! I asked you for help and YOU said to steal her diary. So don't go blaming me, you jerk."

They started fighting. "OK ENOUGH! I get it. You both did it in one way or another," Hotaru said. "Now you two had better run," Hotaru growled.

"I'm sorry. I just…" Shuuhei said. Hotaru smiled then hit Renji upside the head. Renji took off running.

"Wait here Hisagi-san. I have to go pound his face in."

"Wait." Shuuhei grabbed her wrist.

"What?" Shuuhei kissed her. She stood there shocked for a few seconds then she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck and slid her fingers into his hair. He slid one hand into her hair and the other he slid down her side to her waist. She moaned as he slid his tongue across her lips.

He pulled back and said, "You… you… like it?"

"I wouldn't have let you if I didn't want it. Just didn't think you'd do it."

"Surprise!"

"You're tellin' me." She leaned in and kissed him tugging on his hair a bit.

"How long are you two gonna make out," a voice asked. They turned to see Rukia standing there. "Where's Renji?"

"He… he ran that way," Shuuhei pointed.

"So Hotaru you gonna stop pulling his hair and help me find Renji or what?"

"What? Why should I help you find that thief?"

"I've been standing here calling your name for the past five minutes. Now help me find him!"

"Five minutes? Wow! Anyway, if I find Renji I'm gonna KILL him. So go find him yourself."

"HOTARU!"

"What?"

"Help me find him, NOW!"

"Fine, I'm coming. Geez. See ya later Shuuhei." Rukia and Hotaru walked off to find Renji.

"She called me Shuuhei." Shuuhei whispered. He headed back towards his barracks thinking of Hotaru. "I hope she doesn't kill Renji," he thought as he laid in his bed trying to go to sleep. It was difficult; his head was full of him and Hotaru kissing and the way his body reacted to her pulling his hair.


	8. Chapter 8

The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo.

Ch.8

When Rukia and Hotaru finally found Renji, it was dark and past time to eat. Renji still shied away from Hotaru whenever she got close. She was so incredibly mad at him for stealing her journal that she was going to kill him. Although all she did to him was hit him upside the head… really hard. The three of them went to eat and talk together. Rukia told Renji about Hotaru and Shuuhei kissing and they teased her incessantly about it.

The next few days passed by in a blur. Hotaru and Shuuhei were unable to see each other much less talk to each other. Renji still teased her and Rukia was too busy to do more than hit him upside the head for it.

One day Hotaru and a few others had the day off. She went to find a nice quiet place. She sat beneath a tree not for from the 9th division barracks in a neutral zone. She was half asleep when she heard a guitar being played and a deep voice singing. It was a song she knew well and she started to sing along then when the song stopped and started again she got up and went toward the sound.

What she found amazed her. Shuuhei was playing and singing. She smiled from her hiding place. He certainly could sing and he certainly was cute. She remembered the feel of his lips on hers and smiled some more. Soon she was carried away by the music and started to sing along again. She did not know she sung aloud until the song suddenly stopped. Shuuhei looked at her like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Hotaru smiled at him.

"I didn't know that you could sing so well."

"M…most d don't."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I heard the music and came to investigate. I love that song."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"I'm just now learning it."

"Oh… It doesn't sound like you just started."

"Well… I have heard it before… but I just now started to learn to play it. It's one of my favorites too." He smiled shyly up at me. "You can come join me if you want. That tree isn't the most comfortable."

"Oh really? Am I allowed?"

"Of Course! I invited you. Also I need a little help with the chorus. Will you help me?"

"Of course." Hotaru climbed down from the tree and sat beside Shuuhei. He smiled again and so did she. They sat there and worked on the song all day long. When they noticed that the sun was about to set, Shuuhei's stomach growled. "We should get something to eat," Hotaru said.

"Yeah. I guess I lost track of time. This was fun. We should do it again."

"Yes we should," she said as she stood up. "Where should we go to get something to eat?"

"The Barracks have a kitchen. We could see what's on the menu."

"Sounds good but we couldn't talk there. Maybe we should go to a restaurant."

"Ok." They went to a restaurant and ate and talked. By the time they left it was very late.

"This was so much fun," Hotaru said after Shuuhei escorted her to her barracks. They stood outside staring at each other.

"When can we do this again," Shuuhei asked.

"When do you want to," she said as she stepped closer to him.

"T tomorrow," He said looking at her as she stepped closer and closer. When she stood inches from him he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer.

"Tomorrow we have to work," she whispered as she slid her arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to hers.

"T tth then h how bbout the dday aafter," he stuttered.

She giggled and whispered, "Kiss me." He obeyed. It was slow and uncertain at first but when she pulled his hair a little he let out a moan. Then he deepened the kiss by moving his hands into her hair and sliding his tongue along her lips. She moaned and returned the favor. The kissed turned passionate and steamy with their tongues playing with each other. They parted for air. "Wow," she whispered.

"Uh huh," was all he could manage at the moment. That was unbelievably amazing.

"Can you do that again," she asked him.

"Sure thing." This time the kiss was soft and passionate but soon turned somewhat rough but still very passionate. When someone cleared their throat the jumped apart gasping for breath.

"You two seem happy," Byakuya said with a smile. Hotaru and Shuuhei recovered from the shock of being caught and laughed somewhat uneasy.

"Byakuya? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you, Hotaru but I clearly saw what you two were up to. I hope I am not hindering you but, Hotaru should you be so forward?"

"What?"

"Did you or did you not instigate this behavior?"

"So what if I did? You gonna Punish me?"

"Of course not! I'm going to warn you Shuuhei of her temper and to be careful of where you step."

"I think I handle this on my own. Thank you, Captain Kuchiki," Shuuhei said.

"Oh. So you think you can handle me," Hotaru asked.

"Of course. I'll just kiss you into submission like I did when you wanted to kill Renji for stealing your journal."

"Very clever," Hotaru said as she leaned up to kiss Shuuhei's cheek. He smiled down at her.

Byakuya just laughed which surprised them. "What," he asked.

"You laughed. Since when did you laugh?"

"Since I no longer had to be bound to things I didn't want to be bound to. Like you for instance."

"Hey. What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing my sweet little Hotaru." He patted her on her head like she was a child. She didn't like and he just laughed. "Get some sleep, the both of you," he said as he went home.

"Good night, Hotaru."

"Good night, Shuuhei. Sweet Dreams"

"Of you," he thought as he walked back to his own barracks.


	9. Chapter 9

The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo

Several days had passed and Hotaru had not spent even one moment with Shuuhei. She sighed. She missed him. She didn't know what it was about him that made her miss him but she did in fact miss the tattooed man very much. Maybe it was his calmness or his mature nature or maybe both. As she was thinking Renji appeared.

"What are you sighing for?"

"Renji? When did you get here?"

"A few seconds ago. Come on we have an assignment from Captain Kuchiki. He says that there is a disturbance that we are to investigate."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Now come on." They left the Seireitei and entered Rukongai. In Rukongai there was a hollow attacking a small group of kids.

"Protect the children! I will handle ugly," Hotaru said.

"Go get him!" Renji ran in and got between the children and the hollow. Hotaru jumped into the air, called to her zanpakuto, and unleashed its fury on the hollow. Renji protected the children from the shockwave that resulted from Hotaru's attack. Looking down at them he asked, "everyone alright."

"Yes," they all replied.

"Be more careful. You all should head home now just in case there are more. Me and my friend will take care of those uglies. Right, Hotaru? ... Hotaru?" He turned to look at her but she stood frozen, staring at one of the children. She seemed to be barely breathing. He looked at the child too. It was a boy about 9 in age with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. The boy didn't look to be anything special and he most definitely wasn't shinigami material.

"Keiichiro," Hotaru whispered. Renji almost didn't hear her. The Children then turned and went back to their homes. After a moment Hotaru ran after him. When she caught up to him she said, "Keiichiro! Wait!"

"What," the boy asked. "How do you know my name?"

"It's me, Kei-chan. I am Hotaru. Don't you remember me?"

"Don't call me Kei-chan. My name is Keiichiro and I don't know you. Let go!"

"But you watched me die!"

"Let go crazy lady," he screamed then he kicked her in the leg and ran away.

"But..."

"Let him go, Hotaru. He does not remember the way you do."

"but..." She started to cry.

"I know but it has been fifty years already. He doesn't know you. He is just a boy." She ran. "Awww crap. Don't run off, Hotaru. We have work to do!"

Renji finished the assignment alone as he worried about Hotaru. He returned to the barracks and reported what had happened to Hotaru. Byakuya was not happy that she ran off int he middle of work. He sent a few of the others out to look for her.

Shūhei heard about what had happened and joined the search but he searched alone hoping to find her and comfort her.

It was getting close to mid-night and he was getting tired. Where could she have gone? He looked in all the places he thought she would go. He even went to the bar where she used to work but they had not seen her. They also showed him where she used to live but she was not there. He returned to his barracks a while later and found someone sleeping on his porch. It was Hotaru. He carefully picked her up and carried her inside. He placed her on his couch and went to his bedroom to make a place for her to sleep. After finishing that he came back out to find that she was gone. She must have woken up and went to her quarters in her barracks.


End file.
